Mysteries
by Eleana Cullen
Summary: Forks was never on Bella's wishlist but yet she stayed there in her small home with her mom and brother . Things were old but still changing to new .! She thought that Perfection was not her type ! She was never into a relationship .. she was attracted to Jasper .! Edward want each inch of her .. He was under her skin .. It was hard . she was scared but she needed to step ahead !
1. Chapter 1 Mysteries

I opened my eyes And stretched myself to the most and awaited for the loneliness of Forks to hijack me . It was still twilight and I know I should dive back into my bed again but I paused that thought for a moment and decided to step out from my overstuffed, comfortable, small creepy and somewhat warm bedroom and look out for my sleeping mom and my crazy brother Emmet and was relaxed to see them both snoring away to glory . I tried to cover myself from the view of this cold and wet place and drift back to sleep again but I couldn't . So here I am Isabella Marie swan known as **Bella . My crazy beautiful life is nowhere close to perfect but I think perfection is not my type . I have a totally crazy brother who's dating the cheer captain of our school Rosaile Hale . She's a beautiful brunette with deep , convincing , hazel eyes and soft pale skin and thick deep red lips ,and then my divorcee mom who parted her ways from my biological dad . She's rumored to be dating our Biology teacher Carlisle Cullen who's stunning and whose son Edward Cullen wants to fuck me desperately and beat the shit out of me . Well I've really no interest in Edward because probably he's got the whole of school wooing him , I'd rather prefer his partner – in- crime Jasper or so called best buddy Jasper. He's a cute blonde guy with convincing big blue eyes that twinkle and skin that shimmers and perfectly shaped lips that are impossibly inevitable . He's a coy kind of guy who doesn't fool around he's just simple but yet so beautiful . I've been observing him since my middle school and I'm pretty sure he's not going to get along with me anytime soon and suddenly there was a loud bang on my old teakwood door and I knew my strongly built brother Emmet is thumping his twitchy palms on there .**

"**Coming Em !" I shouted back breathlessly and I jumped out of my oh-so-comfortable tiny bed . Emmet had his gaze fixed on me and asked grinning wickedly "How long have you been awake Bells ? " All the blood started to flush from my face and I pouted back at him with my best possible face. Emmet laughed back and said cheerfully " Ready for school ?" **

**I made a stern face and hissed back at him " Do I seem ready Em ?" My crazy brother laughed back and said in his tinkling voice " Get ready supergirl , Victoria's here !"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Err what ? Vic's here !Gosh,How long has she been here ? what is she doing ? The excitement was so obvious in my voice that I blurted out altogether in a very unladylike manner .

"See you downstairs Bells ! spoke out Emmet enthusiastically

I slammed the door shut and giggled at myself, I just couldn't believe that my suddenly vanished best friend was standing at my door step . I rushed towards my bathroom , slipped out of my pyjamas , ,removed my pale blue T-shirt, unhooked my red bra and tied my hair in a bun and turned on the shower. The water was pleasantly warm and soothed my pale now –turned- pink skin. I slowly released my hair and washed them , scrubbed my skin till it was all red. My cheeks were heated and I wrapped the soft pink towel around me and stepped out. I reached to my cupboard and took out a ripped faded skinny jeans and a white cotton shirt . I quickly dressed up , straightened my hair and let them hang around my shoulders and put on my black leather jacket. I checked myself in the oval shaped mirror and mumbled "Christ ! I look so pale but then I always look so pale !" and quickly grabbed my bag and stormed out of my room.

"Hey my sweet Bella!" chirped Victoria in her musical voice

"Hi!" I muttered under my breath

"Woah ! you are a fine sight Bella!"said Victoria quickly examining me through the corner of her ruby red eyes

"I'm angry Victoria ! Don't distract me and don't try to be cute to me " I said gazing back strongly at my beautiful best friend

"Oh my Bella you know I'm really sorry !" said Victoria in a guilt

"Do you really think you can just magically disappear without giving me any hint about it and then just come back without a sorry ? " I said animatedly and I knew I sounded really angry

"Bella Bella You are so mad and red ! Listen honey I know I'm the one to blame but I had to go and seriously I didn't get the chance to inform you. Please forgive me for this stupidity. I promise to never this to you again . PLEASE ? Victoria looked at me helplessly with her puppy face

I could sense the tears piercing through my eyes and I couldn't speak up anything so I threw myself in her arms and hugged her really tight "I missed you red eyed beauty!"

"Me too snowflake" Victoria replied instantly

"Can I now know where did you go ?" I asked with my curiousity oozing up

"Somewhere ! well are you ready for school ? " she asked changing the topic

"Almost!" I said quizzicly and both of us and we both laughed together as my whole body relaxed as I was so glad to have her back.

We sat in Victoria's Chevorlet and headed towards our school . On the way we talked about zillions of things and those things also has inquisitions about Jasper. Ofcourse Victoria knows about him and she says that I should better move on rather than sitting ,waiting and hatching new hopes everyday of a happy life with him . My best friend is a wonderful person and she looks elegant. She has long soft red curls and ruby red eyes that are very attractive, beautiful glittery skin and she is probably the most popular chick in our school but she's dating no one and is in a happy space.

We reached school and it was the same scene again amost all eyes at Victoria. I was used to it but it was still very annoying.

I suddenly realized that a pair of eyes were gazing violently at me .

I lifted up my head meekly and the beautiful monster Edward Cullen leaning across the wooden walls with his hands folded around his shoulders , hair tousled in a mess and his lips pursed into a smirk.

I suddenly felt shy and I had no idea why ? I immediately corrected myself and started chewing my thin red lips.

"Victoria! Can you please excuse Bella for a moment?" asked Edward in his no-nonsense attitude

"Sure" replied Victoria who was probably miffed up with the way Edward had turned towards her and I guess was jealous too. Victoria has never confessed this to me but I could feel this in her . It was there.

"See you laters Bells ! " Victoria shot back a weak smile to me and marched towards her class.

Momentarily I couldn't search the exact words to say but then I thought that he wanted to talk to me so he should speak up and I continued to remain silent.

" Good morning Isabella!" said Edward pronouncing each word precisely

"Bella!" I mumbled back

"I know!" he said coolly

"What is it Edward? You got the whole school !"

You are getting me wrong again this time!"

"I just don't care if it's wrong or right. I don't want you in my life!"

"I know Bella , this has dawned on me . I just want us to be friends, I want to see myself with you."

I lifted up my head and saw his face now totally pale and eyes holding themselves back , his jaw was clenched together and his whole body was now stiff and those eyes in need of me.

"Edward!" I paused for a moment and then spoke up again , "You are not a good company to keep . You fuck the whole town,you are a giant and I'm too small! We can't be friends !"

He stared blankly at the floor and then slowing turned back and walked away from me swiftly and I remained there knotting my fingers with my eyes closed and hoping for things to take a better turn.


End file.
